Sasha
"I know who I am and what I want to be: A record producer with my own billion dollar fashion line. Music is my thing and I've got the inside track on all the cool clubs, parties, bands and dance moves. I'm a "cut to the chase" kinda girl who likes to take control and get things done. Bossy? Me? Well, okay - ''sometimes ''- but someone has to keep things moving, right?" - ''Sasha Sasha (also known as 'Bunny Boo') is one of four original Bratz. She appears the least of any collections, so therefore, she is not one of the popular Bratz. Sasha has been produced in the ''Lil' Bratz, Bratz Kidz and Bratz Babyz lines, and has a Bratzillaz counterpart. Personality Sasha a sassy girl who is not afraid of confrontation or situations and is very organized; she knows who she is, what she wants, and how to get it! However, she has a bad temper and she will tell it like it is, often when things don't work out for her, which often leads her into trouble. If she gets into that kind of situation, she would open up and apologize. Nevertheless, Sasha cares about her friends, is always ready to stand up for them and no one would dare mess with her friends because she always has their backs! Fashion is a huge part of her life, but music is even more important to her. She enjoys dancing and hip-hop and has a passion for urban styles and street fashions. Overall, Sasha is very confident, determined and when it comes to hip-hop or R&B music perspective, she is known to be a great natural leader. She wants to be a record producer with her own fashion line as a career. For Bratz magazine, Sasha is the Music Editor. Appearance Sasha is of African-American and Canadian heritage. Her skin is dark brown and it sometimes look like it is deeply tanned. Her eyes are hazel. Her natural hair color is dark brown, but she also appeared with black, silver, orange and blonde hair. Relationships Her best friends are Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Raya, Roxxi, Dana, Fianna, Nevra and Meygan. Male Friends are Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby, and Cade. Marvin & Aliya Jackson are her parents. Her cousin is Sashabella. Her love interest is Cruise. Her sister is Zama. Gallery Cartoon/TV Series Sasha.PNG Sasha-1-.jpg (Please don't add any images to this gallery) Bratz Desert Jewelz Sasha.jpg Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Bunny Boo (Sasha).jpg Cam App Sasha.jpg Featherageous Sasha (Cartoon).PNG Sasha.png Sasha Rock Angelz.jpg Bratz-Platinum-Shimmerz-Sasha.jpg Sasha2.jpg Sashabratz.jpg XpressitSasha.jpg P4fsasha.png Sashasign.jpg Sashafp.png Doll sasha-1-.jpg Sashakidz.jpg Sashababyz.jpg Bratz Passion 4 Fashion 7th Edition Sasha.jpg Bratz Party Sasha Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Party Sasha Logo.jpg Bratz Party Sasha.jpg Bratz Party Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Pampered Pupz Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Funk-N-Glow Sasha.jpg Bratz Funk-N-Glow Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Funk-N-Glow Sasha Doll 2.jpg Bratz X-Press It Sasha.jpg Bratz Sun-Kissed Summer Sasha Back.jpg Bratz Sun Kissed Summer Sasha.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Sasha Back.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Sasha.jpg Bratz Formal Funk Sasha.jpg Bratz Girls Nite Out Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Girls Nite Out Sasha.jpg Bratz Sweet Heart Sasha.jpg Bratz Live In Concert Sasha.jpg Bratz Genie Magic Sasha.jpg Bratz Rock Angelz Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Rock Angelz Funky Fashion Makeover Sasha.jpg Bratz All Glammed Up Sasha.jpg Bratz All Glammed Up Funky Fashion Makeover Sasha.jpg Bratz Beach Party Sasha.jpg Bratz Cowgirlz Sasha Back.jpg Bratz Cowgirlz Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Cowgirlz Sasha.jpg Bratz Fashion Pixiez Sasha Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Fashion Pixiez Sasha.jpg Bratz Fashion Show Sasha.jpg Bratz Flashback Fever Sasha Back.jpg Bratz Flashback Fever Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Flashback Fever Sasha.jpg Bratz Forever Diamonds Sasha 2.jpg Bratz Forever Diamonds Sasha.jpg Bratz Hot Summer Dayz Sasha.JPG Bratz Iconz Sasha.jpg Bratz Kidz Dress Up Sasha.jpg Bratz Kidz Glam Sasha.jpg Bratz Kidz Horseback Fun Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Kidz Horseback Fun Sasha.jpg Bratz Kidz Nighty Nite Sasha.jpg Bratz Kidz Music Stars Sasha.jpg Bratz Kidz Snap-On Sleepover Sasha.jpg Bratz Kidz Summer Vacation Sasha.jpg Bratz Kidz Winter Vacation Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Kidz Winter Vacation Sasha.jpg Bratz Movie Starz Sasha.jpg Bratz Nighty-Nite Sasha 2008.jpg Bratz Nighty-Nite Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Pampered Petz Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Pampered Pupz Salon Style Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Pampered Pupz Sasha.jpg Bratz Passion 4 Fashion 2nd Edition Sasha.jpg Bratz Passion 4 Fashion 3rd Edition Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Passion 4 Fashion 3rd Edition Sasha.jpg Bratz Passion 4 Fashion Sasha Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Play Sportz BodyBoarding Sasha.jpg Bratz Sleep-Over Sasha.jpg Bratz Slumber Party Sasha Back.jpg Bratz Slumber Party Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Slumber Party Sasha.jpg Bratz Spring Break Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Spring Break Sasha.jpg Bratz the Movie Sasha.jpg Bratz The Movie Funky Fashion Makeover Sasha.jpg Bratz the Movie Wallpaper.jpg Bratz The Movie Sasha Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Treasures Sasha.jpg Bratz Wild Wild West Sasha.jpg Bratz Winter Girlz Sasha.jpg Bratz Tokyo a Go-Go Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Wintertime Collection Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Xpress It! Sasha.jpg Bratz7 Sasha.gif Fabulous Bratz Sasha.jpg Lil' Bratz Spring Break Blitz Sasha.jpg Bratz Crystalicious Sasha.jpg Bratz Play Sportz Rhythmic Gymnastics Sasha.jpg Bratz Kidz Sassy Style Sasha.jpg Bratz Kidz Sasha Doll.jpg Bunny Boo.png Sasha2014.png Bratz Fashion Pixiez Wallpaper Sasha.jpg Bratz The Movie Sasha at Cheer Tryouts.jpg Bratz Strut It Sasha.jpg Bratz Adventure Girlz Sasha Back.jpg Bratz Adventure Girlz Sasha.jpg Bratz Boyz Motorcycle Style With Sasha.jpg sasha kidz.png sashas.png Princess Sasha.png|Princess Sasha (Top Trumps) Genie Magic Sasha.png|Genie Magic Sasha (Top Trumps) Diamondz Sasha.png|Forever Diamondz Sasha (Top Trumps) Passion 4 Fashion Sasha.png|Passion 4 Fashion Sasha (Top Trumps) Disco Sasha.png|Disco Sasha (Top Trumps) Retro Sasha.png|Retro Sasha (Top Trumps) Sasha Top Trumps.png|Sasha (Top Trumps) Winter time Wonderland Sasha.png|Winter Time Wonderland Sasha (Top Trumps) Wildlife Safari Sasha.png|Wildlife Safari Sasha (Top Trumps) Media Portrayers/Voice Actresses She has been voiced by Tia Mowry, Ashleigh Ball, Dorla Bell, and portrayed by Logan Browning in the 2007 Bratz: The Movie film. Category:Bratz Category:Characters Category:Bratz: Starrin' & Stylin' Category:Diamondz Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Fashion Pixiez